


Taken

by whimsyofchaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ienzo can still be as cruel and terrifying as Zexion and no one can convince me otherwise, Light Horror, Needles, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Threats of Violence, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos
Summary: Demyx is tasked with forcefully recruiting a new member to the True Organization. Problem is, he gets a lot more trouble than he bargained for.
Kudos: 15





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the theory people had that Demyx was going to kidnap Even when the KH3 trailers came out.

They were really screwing up by sending _him_ on this mission. There were plenty of other, _far_ more capable people they could’ve sent. Xigbar, Marluxia, or Larxene just to name a few. Heck, even that Van-something kid would’ve been a better fit! Yet here he was, doing his damnedest to sneak around the castle undetected. Master Xehanort had made his orders clear: he wanted Even as a vessel. The replicas would be invaluable in summoning forth more members of the thirteen darknesses, and so Demyx was assigned to retrieve the scientist. At this point, he truthfully believed that Saïx had volunteered him in the hopes that he wouldn’t return. Nonetheless, if he returned empty handed it would seal his doom. And the _last_ thing Demyx wanted was to be killed _again_. 

  
Demyx had chosen to sneak into Radiant Garden at night in the hopes that the guards, Aeleus and Dilan, would be asleep. He was half correct, and he cursed himself for not guessing that one of the two would stay awake to watch the castle. Duh! Of _course_ there was a night watchman! 

  
He peered around the corner of the stone pillar he was standing behind. Dilan was keeping watch for now. Grabbing a small stone from the ground, Demyx tossed it as hard as he could in order to create a distraction. Somehow he _misthrew_ the stone and it hit the other pillar across from him. He never did have good aim. Dilan immediately called “Who goes there?” and began to make his way towards Demyx. The musician panicked and before he knew it, Dilan was standing before him.

  
“Heyyyyy.” Demyx greeted with a sheepish grin as he peered up at the man he’d known formerly as Xaldin.

  
“Why are you here?” Dilan queried as he quirked one of his brows in suspicion.

  
“Oh y’know just thought I’d stop by and see how you guys are doing!” Demyx answered easily, lying had always come naturally to him.

  
“A visit? At 2 in the morning?”

  
“Uh…yeah. I guess I didn’t realize how late, er, early it is?” Demyx replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Okay maybe he wasn’t so great a lying.

  
“So like, can I go in orrrrr?”

  
“Absolutely not.”

  
“Aww c’mon Xaldin! For old time’s sake?”

  
“I am _not_ Xaldin and you are _not_ getting into this castle.” The guard hissed as he pointed his lance at Demyx, making the blonde gulp, “Now run along _boy_ before I feed you to the Heartless.”

  
Demyx didn’t need to be told twice and hightailed it through a dark corridor.

  
The next night, Aeleus was guarding the doors. This time Demyx came prepared. He took a small radio out of his pocket and placed it in the bushes near him. Afterwards, he stealthily made his way closer to the doorway. Hiding behind a tree, Demyx took out a remote and pushed the “play” button. The radio blared a song about “wishing upon a star” and Aeleus made his way down the steps to find the source. With a grin and a small evil chuckle Demyx slipped silently up the stairs when Aeleus passed him and grabbed one of the gate handles. He gave the door a tug and it didn’t budge. Demyx tried again. The door didn’t budge. It was locked. He face palmed. 

  
“Why _wouldn’t_ it be locked Demyx?!” he hissed quietly to himself.

  
The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him caused the Melodious Nocturne to stiffen. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around. He gazed up, up, up, and into the blue eyes of the mountain of a man, Aeleus. How could someone that _large_ move so _quietly_?! Demyx found himself gulping and at a loss for words. Aeleus stood there with his arms crossed, staring Demyx down. 

  
“Leave.” The deep rumble of Aeleus’ voice resonated within him.

  
Demyx squeaked as he slipped past Aeleus and ran down the stairs, right back into his RTC point (well RTG, Return to Graveyard, point since he was to return to the Keyblade Graveyard. Why did they get rid of the Castle That Never Was again?). 

  
The third night both Aeleus _and_ Dilan were guarding the gate. Demyx grinned like a maniac at the sight. He’d spent all day searching for another way into the castle and he found one. With his power over water he could lift himself up to one of the balconies on the side of the castle. No distraction needed! There was no _way_ they’d be able to see him! So he snuck over to the side and did just that. Once Demyx was inside of the castle he snuck around, searching for Even’s room. Marluxia had given him a special paralyzing agent that would render the scientist unable to move; and a _lot_ easier to deal with. Demyx had no idea whether or not the somebodies of his former coworkers could use magic or not and he didn’t want to take a chance. Vexen’s power over ice left him at a severe disadvantage considering that Vexen could simply freeze Demyx’s attacks and then use them against him. If Even still had the ability to control ice, then Demyx wouldn’t stand a chance. Then there was that shield; the musician decided that he’d rather not get stabbed. 

  
As Demyx continued to wander the dark moonlit halls he made his way to where the bedrooms were located. Xigbar had drawn him a map, though Demyx had no _idea_ how the man knew the castle so well. Finally he arrived at the room that was marked as “Even’s bedroom” on the map. The Melodious Nocturne reached forward and began to gently twist the doorknob. 

  
“If you’re looking for Even I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

  
Demyx froze and his physical heart pounded in fear. That was _not_ the voice he’d wanted to hear. He shook as he stood in place, unable to tear his hand away from the doorknob. 

  
“What’s wrong Demyx? I thought you wanted to visit, or so, that’s what I’ve heard.”

  
It seemed like an eternity before Demyx turned around to face the man talking to him. Ienzo stood a few feet away from him, and the way he looked basked in the moonlight, Demyx could only think of Zexion. Though he’d heard that Ienzo was nice; a changed person. Maybe he could convince Ienzo to let him go?

  
“Y-Yeah you heard right. So uh, about Even…aren’t you guys like, family or something?” Demyx struggled with words as he tried to make small talk.

It was hard to think when he was being pinned by that one visible eye. From where Demyx was standing, it looked like the blue iris was nearly _glowing_. And it scared him more than he’d been when he was approached by Aeleus and Dilan on the nights prior. There had been stories, _terrible_ stories, about what Zexion did to people in his way. He was one of the people you definitely _didn’t_ want to piss off under _any_ circumstances.

  
“They want Even for the replica program.” Ienzo concluded curtly with a nod, “And you’re here to deliver him to them, correct?”

  
“Noooooooo?” Demyx averted his gaze, unable to take the staring any longer. It was a fatal mistake.

  
Before he knew what was happening, Demyx was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground. Demyx shrieked when he felt shadowy hands pin him to the floor and begin rummaging through his pockets. One of the hands retreated to Ienzo, where it handed him the syringe full of paralytic agent before blending in with Ienzo’s shadow perfectly. Demyx felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he watched Ienzo carefully inspect the needle. His eyes suddenly flicked back to the Melodious Nocturne and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

  
“And what’s this?” Ienzo asked in a tone that was far too nice to properly match the expression he currently held.

  
“My uh, medicine?” Demyx tried, but Ienzo’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

  
“I certainly hope that you weren’t planning to use this on Even.” Ienzo began as he stepped towards the blonde on the floor, “Because if you were, I’d be angry, _very_ angry. And you wouldn’t want that, now would you, Demyx?”

  
The musician never shook his head so fast in his life to agree. A few more steps and Ienzo was above him, regarding the needle in his hands again before giving a wicked smirk.

  
“But, oh, I am so _very_ curious. I simply _must_ know what’s in this syringe of yours.”

  
Demyx squirmed as the former Cloaked Schemer kneeled down in front of him, but the shadow hands held on tight. The metal of the syringe gleamed as it caught the moonlight and Demyx found himself forced by the shadow hands to stare into Ienzo’s eyes. 

  
“Perhaps however, I could withhold my craving for knowledge just a bit longer if you answer my questions.”

  
Again Demyx nodded, desperate for some way _out_ of the trap he’d unknowingly walked into. 

  
“Good, now you’re going to tell me where the True Organization XIII’s base of operations is located.”

  
“Whaaaaa?! I can’t do that Zexy! They’ll off me for sure if I say!”

  
“Are you really going to withhold information from me? Do you really think that’s wise?”

  
Demyx remained silent, unsure whether he should answer or not. Ienzo huffed impatiently before uncapping the syringe. 

  
“You brought this upon yourself.” 

  
“W-Wait a second! Can’t we just like, talk this out?!” Demyx desperately questioned, his voice full of terror. Who knows what Ienzo would let Aeleus and Dilan do to him while he was paralyzed?!

  
When Ienzo gave him a look, Demyx squirmed again before responding, “Fine, I’ll let you know where they are! But you gotta promise to let me go!”

  
“I’m not making any promises to you.” Ienzo scoffed coldly, “Not until you provide me with an adequate amount of information.”

  
“EVEN IS GONE!” A roar rang through the halls as Aeleus came into view.

  
Ienzo’s surprise lasted long enough for Demyx to break free from the shadow hands and he ran.

  
“DEMYX!” Aeleus’ angry voice screamed after him as he booked it through the halls.

  
The entire castle shook violently and it was everything the musician could do to keep on his feet. Everything was the rush of adrenaline now, he had no idea what happened to Even and he didn’t care. They were blaming _him_ for Even’s disappearance and were coming after _him_. If he was caught, he’d never see the sun again, of that he was sure. He jumped off of the balcony he’d come through just as a gust of wind magic sliced through his side.

  
“STOP!” Dilan yelled as Demyx plummeted to the ground below and into the RTG point.

  
He came out of the other side of the corridor panting and gasping for air. Demyx had never run so fast in his life. He clutched his side in pain as he glanced over at the other stone pillars around him. 

  
“You were a better distraction than I expected.” Saïx’s cold voice cut through the silence.

  
Demyx’s mouth hung open as he looked at the pillar beside Saïx. There stood Even, now Vexen once more.

  
“Y-You?!” Demyx sputtered incredulously as his eyes darted back to Saïx, “Why did you send _me_ if _you_ were just gonna kidnap him?!”

  
“Because you’re expendable.”

  
Demyx scowled at Saïx. So he was still considered a good for nothing member huh? Guess this Organization was more like the old one than he thought.

  
“Vexen will see to healing your wounds.” Saïx smirked at the way that Demyx’s anger filled eyes bored into his, “There is much more to be done.”


End file.
